User talk:Layton Fan 123
ABOUT THE SIXTH GAME: I've revealed myself the other Layton games, but not this time. Please, do not even mention spoilers here or even on the "Recent changes" tab about it. I plan on playing it nicely, with lots of surprises and on my own. Thanks! This is temporary, so don't mind that if you got something related to other Layton discussions. Welcome Hi, welcome to Professor Layton Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Featured Articles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tjcool007 (Talk) 15:36, 17 January 2011 Welcome! Greetings! Welcome to Professor Layton Wiki. I am SophiaDena13, and I'm an admin here, along with Tjcool007, MoltenAsh and AdventureWriter28. Leave a message on my profile if you need anything! SophiaDena13 17:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, greetings! I'm a bit experienced with both wikis and Professor Layton games and I hope I make a good work while editing this wiki. Thank you for the welcome message and have a nice day! --Layton Fan 123 17:58, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Puzzles Please wait a few more days with adding the Puzzles. There's some stuff I need to do first ;) (And I managed to extract all texts from the game, so you don't need to type anything :P) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I see... But I sure contibuted with that page, didn't I? At least, that's less work for you. --Layton Fan 123 18:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Myeah, other than moving the page to the correct title and adding the categories it's done. I can't stop you from adding Puzzles of course, just thought you might wanna know you didn't have to type everything out ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Thinking about it, Images can't be extracted, so you can start uploading those if you want. As long as you keep the same kind of naming system that should be good. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll be sure to add the images. If any puzzle image is needed, I'll be happy to upload it. --Layton Fan 123 18:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Would I...? Do you mean at the top of the page? We already have everything but puzzles up there, but that's because you have to go to each resepective game's puzzle index for those. And I have all those on the main page...where's the content navigation you're talking about? =Trace Barkley|GFX 16:52, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :The bar on the left I mean, I'm using MonoBook. --Layton Fan 123 16:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know Hey, just so you know, if you want any still images from any of the videos in any of the games, just leave a message on my page. Check out the ones I've already uploaded. SophiaDena13 17:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I ask? HIYA!!! Can is ask a major opinion? Do you think that.... Jean Descole is Lando Ascad? I usually ask this to the editors here in the wiki ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 05:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... That can be right. We could see the voice actors and give conclusions. I also think that Lando did fell in the hole and did put the mask on and wished to do something so he wouldn't die... Wait. So it could also be the Masked Gentleman! Hmm. For now, I think Lando is Jean Descole. --Layton Fan 123 11:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I kinda think that sharon leidle is the masked man :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :That's a somewhat weird through, as the Masked Gentleman's voice looks like a man... --Layton Fan 123 12:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) It was voiced by a man? I haven't heard his voice yet in any trailer! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Listen closely and you'll hear it. I don't know who voices it, but I can be almost sure it's a man. ALMOST. --Layton Fan 123 13:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) REALLY?! Wow, i'll try it ^_^ I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE MASK OF MIRACLES! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm bored, so is there anything you need doing? SophiaDena13 19:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I also haven't got much to do, but I need to finish a flipnote on Flipnote Hatena about Layton. Any ideas? --Layton Fan 123 20:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, couldn't help but overhear that you're on Hatena. :D What's your command code thing. Mine: ::Y -> Y R B L <- -> :3 =Trace Barkley|GFX 03:33, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Mine is V<-LY->->L->. Check out my flips! --Layton Fan 123 13:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) (So Far Rumors) OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://airstrip-one.tumblr.com/post/3582107433 check the link, it shows that Lando is the MASKED GENTLEMAN!!!!!!!!! My friend said it to me and i looked up te link and got suprised, she said that there were many blogs showing that the Masked Gentleman is Lando! Though until the English game is released or someone released the cutscenes im not sure if it's true. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :I had a small through that Lando was really the Masked Gentleman, it makes perfect sense after all. I hope somebody posts a translated walkthrough so we can watch this scene. --Layton Fan 123 12:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I really want to watch it too badly! ^_^ i wanna see the cutscene itself! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 13:10, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, me too. Also, check out this new trailer, it has a lot of new scenes (including somebody trying to shot Descole!): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ngr-v4MoNOM --Layton Fan 123 13:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow, i kept on saying (well in my mind) OMG! I wanna see the cutscenes more badly after watching that trailer!!! Thanks for the trailer! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 14:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Wait if the rumors are true and the masked gentleman is lando then..... who the heck is Descole? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 04:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :That's one nice question. --Layton Fan 123 13:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) i guess it will be revealed in the 6th game :P aarrgghh.... now im even more excited! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 13:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Lando! The pic you uploaded really made my day more!!!! First i finish my clearance at school and now exempted at the science test and now the picture!!!!! Though about the link, how can you access the video? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 10:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Erm, well. To see the link (which features a lot of present-time Lando footage), you must make a NicoNico.jp account, which is a Japanese live streaming site. I can upload a video to YouTube, however without sounds. But I am currently focusing in uploading the credits, which are shown in the video. And I'm glad I made you happy! (PS: The credits show that Lando fell down that hole, a old guy with a big beard found him and they became friends, and for some reason he turned in a bad guy. He seems to be nice in the end, however) --Layton Fan 123 14:04, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I LOVED IT SOO MUCH THAT I HAVE TO CHANGE MY PIC FOR A WHILE!!! ^_^ Last Question left: Who is descole? (starts waiting for the sixth game :P) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Long time Hi, i see that your active hows it been? ^_^ oh yeah saw some pics that you uploaded about Lando, wow O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hey there! Well, I'm really more active at deviantART. And yes... Interesting pics, eh? I also finished Lando's story, too. --Layton Fan 123 13:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah, thanks a lot ^_^ so you're a devianart user? Oh....my friend has a Devianart and is pretty active :P She created a Layton objection in GIF/Animation form ^_^ Anyways though..... Thanks for finishing Lando's story ^_^ So uhhh.... any other games that you play? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I mostly only play Mario and Layton... But I play Layton most of all. --Layton Fan 123 13:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, you dont play Pokemon? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, yes! I also love Pokémon. I only have a few games through. (But Layton always comes in first place!) --Layton Fan 123 13:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I love professor layton because of the story ^_^ Oh, im more on the game and manga since the anime of Pokemon was repetative :P So do you play''' ace attorney'? And '''Inazuma Eleven' (though i doubt you played it since the first game is the only one dubbed :P the 2nd and 3rd and the new 4th one that will be released are all japenese and Inazuma Eleven is more known in the anime). ''[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've once played an Ace Attorney game from my friend and liked it, but I've only heard of Inazuma Eleven. By the way, don't you think Level-5 should get as big as Nintendo? Geez, it only has 200 people while Nintendo has over 100.000 people! --Layton Fan 123 14:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Knew that Inazuma Eleven wasn't that known since it much more known in asia as an anime >_< oh well, anyways yeah Level 5 should start getting big O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Rollback and Undoing Just a note, i saw that you undid a revision but you can just rollback it, it's much eaiser that way, dont worry your a rollback i checked it through the list of users. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Rollback should only be used to undo spam and vandalism. The edit you are talking about wasn't either of those, so the Undo function was the correct one in this case. "Rollback" isn't just a shortcut to undoing you know ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 16:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh, ok sorry! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 10:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hint template Hi, you use Monobook right? Can you see the Hints template? - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 12:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :No... I can see it sometimes, but I stopped being able to see it for a while. Maybe a change at the template's code caused this... --Layton Fan 123 13:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought so. I don't think it's the code, I only changed it today and it didn't work before that. It's probably something with the tabber extension... I'll see if I can get more info from Wikia about it. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing Hello. Since you use Monobook, I was gonna ask you if you knew how to categorize pages when you're using Monobook. I just started using it since Monobook is easier on my computer than the new look. --Wattz2000 20:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :You just need to add Category:*insert the category name here* in the bottom of the page. It's really that easy. --'Layton Fan 123 Puzzle 23:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for the info. --Wattz2000 00:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I wrote a fan-fiction! Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hear my fan-fiction. That's all really! --SophiaDena13 :Yes! Also, I heard there is somebody on deviantART who is your friend and got inspired by one of your fanfics. And if this fan-fiction is about Descole's identity being revealed, I will enjoy even more! --'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 21:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I think there's an error in the Hidden Door in Unwound Future, since he calls himself Anton, then says "Don't tell anyone about my real identity" Weird, isn't it? --SophiaDena13 20:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :He says Anthony, his Japanese name. Look here: : --'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 20:26, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant Lost Future, my mistake (I'm British)! On Lost Future, he calls himself Anton, I meant. :SophiaDena13 21:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Reverting I put the under construction stuff there for a reason, so please don't undo my edits to the navboxes. I'm trying to show Wattz something we could do with the boxes, as I've explained in the forum (and will be elaborating on pretty soon). It's not final, and it'd be great if you'd let my edits stay long enough for me to at least have a chance. '''-Banana Split 21:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Could you please just stop the edit war and leave a response at the forum? :Anyway, since you don't seem to be looking there, I'll put some specifics here, in response to your last undos: *'From Five to Four:' it's an example of what I've been working on so people can see it in use. The main index is added for easy access to the game's puzzles. *'PuzzleIndexW:' there's no weekly category added to the navbox because all the categories come from the infobox. Daily puzzles will be in a separate template because an additional 365 puzzles added onto all of the weeklies is gigantic. *'PuzzleIndex1:' The link to the walkthrough is removed in the main index on weekly pages because the link comes in the weekly puzzle template. -Banana Split 00:14, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I protected the pages involved in the "edit war" and now am posting here, about what has transpired. Please, put a message about what you think we should do about the weekly puzzles on the forum Banana Split mentioned. We are a community and we do nothing by ourselves. C'mon now, help the wiki and put in your input. We aren't that active with many different users, but nevertheless, we should still vote as a democratic-like community. Now then, will you please put your input on the subject on this page. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 01:32, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Redirects and such I gotta go and I was wondering if you can take on some of these location redirects. They aren't hard and it would be appreciated if you at least do the Dropstone ones. Thank You!! --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 19:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat I didn't integrate the IRC, this is a new Wikia feature. It contains only 1 chat room (channel) and doesn't use IRC at all (at least not by my knowledge). - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 20:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Mm, nice! You could make me a moderator and ask more people to go to the chat. It is sort of dead, you know. And you can take the old IRC chat off! We don't need it with this function. -- Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 20:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I'll switch the links later. And I just gave you the chatmod rights. - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 20:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::This made my day. Good job! -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 20:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was browsing through what went on and little did I know something huge happened. I noticed you put on Tj's page that it wouldn't work for you. I have no clue if you resolved the problem, but I know something about it. From my experience, chat "doesn't work well" with Monobook. If you're having trouble accessing it, switch to Oasis, then go to the chat, then go back to monobook. Chat shouldn't change. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hmm, I'll check with Wikia whether Monobook is supposed to work or not. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 09:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::But the chat doesn't work with Monobook at all! When I go to that page, the title is blank and there is nothing on the page. It works fine with Wikia skin, however. That's why we need to add &useskin=wikia at the end of the url. -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 12:12, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You want proof, huh? Well, go here, and read the text in the video at 4:28. SophiaDena13 01:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hrmm. I noticed there is a small feud going on about some name changes. I noticed that there is that Dr. Andrew Schröder and I wanted to put my input. Translators can in-fact mistranslate. It's a common sight and it could very well be what has been going on with this. Text on objects is also the number one mistranslated item in Anime and Eternal Diva counts as Anime. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 02:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Even though that's not very helpful to my side of the argument, thank you. :SophiaDena13 08:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Little Question I don't think that's possible. Well, maybe it is, but I won't have the time to find out. Maybe someone else knows. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) UF Puzzles Yo! I'm contacting everyone that's been active today. Can I ask for your assistance on UF Puzzles? If so, that would be very nice. I'm wanting UF to be done by August, so will you please help me and the rest of wiki by adding in some. Even one or two a day can help tremendously. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 17:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You know the signature thing? You know that you can customize your signatures, like you have? How do you do that? Thanks. SophiaDena13 11:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Amelia Ruth Not disagreeing with you, but when was Amelia's surname mentioned? I'm watching the Eternal Diva right now. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 13:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :I think it was in the boat scene, when Whistler said something about her being a famous chess player. It may have being another scene I'm not sure. But I'm VERY sure that there was no Foley mentioned anywhere in UF, LF or official sites. -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 13:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's because I found this site with (most of) the voice actors, and it called her Claire Foley. But I have to admit, I doubt the accuracy of that place. :The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 14:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Could you give me the link of that site? -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 14:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Here it is: ::http://www.enotes.com/topic/List_of_Professor_Layton_characters ::The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 15:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sophia... Um, you probably don't know but Sophia has semi-retired until her birthday on October 28 because her laptop charger has stopped working and she wil hopefully be getting a new laptop for her birthday. [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'''Miss]]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 17:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Non-spoiler articles Just so you know, nothing has been decided about the non-spoiler articles. the "Future Luke Triton" one is a test example of what they would be like. 15:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :I know, but a few redirects have been quite annoying. I mean, I read that there is a Future Luke in UF and I didn't play the game yet. Then I type "Future Luke" in the search box and boom! Spoilers revealed. And also it can be hard work to rewrite all spoiler articles and split them in two. For now, I'll speed things up and leave the template there. It's fitting, and people can warn themselves about the spoilers before going to the article. Well, until the proposal isn't done we can leave that there, I guess. -- Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 15:44, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Request I applaud you for making that template *glomp* You are legendary for it, and I've come up with another idea/ Since you seem to know how, could you make a warning template for super-duper-spoiler pages, like Claire's and Lando's and Clive's and such, like those redirect warnings? 18:48, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I basically already did the spoiler redirects and the non-spoiler page templates, but I don't really know what are you talking about. Tell me what you want and I will make it. -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 18:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, it could be on the spoiling article itself, saying something like "Warning! This page contains extreme spoilers for game. If you do not want to know of these, go to article." 19:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) MoM Release Hate to burst our your bubble, but those release dates are fake. Why? The US one is exactly a year after the JP one, which wouldn't happen. 19:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Your 5th Anniversary Pic Hey, I ♥ your anniversary picture you uploaded today! It's great! And I know we're not really familiar with each other, so it's nice to meet you! x User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 13:17, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, thanks a lot. If you have a deviantART account, you may favorite it here. I was actually thinking of adding a colored, better edited version of it on the main page, if you want to help me. -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 13:20, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Erm, sorry, I don't have a dA...but I'd love to see it coloured. ;) I bet it'll look wonderful. If there's anything in particular you need help with there, I'd be happy to assist you, but truthfully, I really can't colour for the life of me (note: I'm putting 'u' in colour because I'm European) User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 13:28, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Sophia Sophia's laptop has gone for good, she just told me to tell you and the others :) [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss]]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 16:39, February 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Delete 'Course. Why'd you upload it? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 15:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Better quality and stuff. -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 15:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I checked it, and the quality's identical to the other. Oh well. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk) 15:58, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Don Paolo's Editing Machine? Layton Fan, weren't you the one who created the said bot for editing? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 12:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. It was Banana Split who created it. -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 12:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah. Hmm, looks like we might need another one. Unless he (she?) has been editing stuff that only appears on Recent Changes, I haven't seen them lately. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk, Thief Wiki talk) 12:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC)